Just be Friends...
This is where OCs and Original Objects being enemies. A land named Goiky is where a mix of OCs and Original Objects are located. OCs, who lived in the northern side, are rich and snobbish. Original Objects, on the other hand, are poor yet they have a big-heart. What if Pen and Firey were OCs? Find out in this story! INSPIRED BY THE HUNGER GAMES AND OBJECT HUNGER GAMES STUFF... Chapter 1 Hi... I'm Pencil. 14 years old and still alive! I'm an OO. Yes. I'm poor. I have a sister named Crayon; Pencil in French... She's only 10 but sometimes she's always right... (~I checked in Google Translate of Pencil in french... xD~) She's really a big help. Our parents died because of the OCs... Those cold-hearted and cruel people Crayon: Hey, Pencil! Pencil: Oh you're back! Crayon usually goes outside and play with Plum. It's my best friend's sister... She has a plum-colored Match head and gradient body... Everytime I make her stew and my food, she plays with her. Lucky for us, it's summer vacation and we're away from school. It's weird that I, being 14, had to be a motherly sister... I've never trusted those evil OCs... Crayon: Pencil! You make the best food ever! Pencil: Thanks! What are big sisters for? ... Hello! I'm Leafy! I'm an OO... I'm poor. I'm 14 years old and also a girl. My sister's name is Autumn. She's a unique type of leaf. That's what makes her special. I have a dad named Rowan... My mother died after Autumn was born so dad had to take care of us alone... Lucky for him he didn't die... Those stupid good-for-nothing OCs... Rowan: Hey Leaf, what's wrong? My dad calls me Leaf because... Long story... Anyway, it's just a normal day till some guy from the northern side came... And start bombing up the place for no GOOD REASON... Rowan: Whoa... Leaf: Holy cow... Hey isn't that pencil? ... Pencil: Get in!!! HURRY CRAYON!! Crayon: *crying* W-why are we treated like this? Pencil: *hugs her tightly* I-i don't kn-know... The 2 of us were crying. It's always like this everyday. Even in school days. At the first time, it was scary. The place worsens every.single.day... Then I saw a guy with smug grin on his face... Is he going to beat us up?! Wait no... He just led us to a safer place... Wow... I need to say thanks to him but I'm too shocked to tell him... And he jumps and disappears... Crayon: Big sis, who's that guy? Pencil: I-I don't know... I saw a very attractive face with a blue lid at the top of his face. He has a pale white body... And simple charcoal-colored limbs... He doesn't look like he's from here because he looks wealthy... I'm guessing he's from the north... Crayon: Wow... I saw his face, big sis... He looks really handsome... I think I want to pair you up with him... Pencil: WHAT?! Crayon: Tee hee! Big sis is happy on the inside! :D Gack... He's too rich and plus... I'm just a simple girl... Wait. Am I believing her? Eh... Whatever... ... The name's Pen. I'm 15 and I'm an OC. I'm a guy and stuff so... Yeah... Don't judge me... Just because I'm an OC, doesn't mean I'm evil... I don't even have friends in the northern side because they're all evil... And hey, the people here have really big hearts... My clan is really evil... Sigh... Why can't everyone Just be Friends? I found this really beautiful girl and her sister... I felt really bad for them... So I just saved them... I guess they're afraid and surprised at the same time... Sand Bag: Hey dude! You gotta try this Flamethrower! I just killed a lot of OOs with this baby! Pen: *surprised* Uh... No thanks... I... I can't... Sand Bag: Aww... Li'l Pen is a big chicken! Whatever that is... Well look at Firey! At least he's a better killer than you... Pen: F-firey?! Firey... The most villanous OC of all being. He was crowned "The Greatest OO Massacre". He's extremely violent and he did kill an OC before... Namely... Coiny. I did recover him though. Anyway, he's really violent and everyone wants to be friends with him. He's the most popular OC in the whole Goiky. Yup. The Greatest OO Massacre is popular and a lot of OOs are afraid of them... ... Autumn: Big sis, I'm scared! Leafy: Shh... Just be quiet... Autumn: B-but what about daddy? Will he be okay? Leafy: *tears* I-I... Don't know... After daddy told us to run away, I turned back and saw a burned to a crisp Leaf... I... Didn't tell Autumn because it would really scare her... Autumn: Big sis, why are you crying? Don't cry! But I shed out more tears. Then, I saw this pretty attractive guy... Who's... Killing objects? Oh no... I-is that... Firey? The well-known OO massacre?! Oh crap he's holding an axe!! He's gonna kill Autumn!!! Leafy: NO! DON'T!... Autumn: S-sis?! Leafy: Autumn... Run... Autumn: NO! I saw what happened to daddy! He died! I won't run! Leafy: Autumn! STOP BEING SO STUBBORN! GOOO!!! Firey: Oh look... Little sister wants to watch her big sister get beheaded (if that's possible~ Freesmarter) ... Firey: Oh look... Little sister wants to watch her big sister get beheaded Firey's the name. Killin' OOs is my game. Yes. You all know me. The most awesome OC in the world... I'm 16 and I'm a guy. For some odd reason, I can't kill this green girl. It's too hard. I don't know why... Firey: Ready to die li'l brat? Leafy: A-autumn... Please... Autumn: No!! The twerp hit my arm. Ow... That hurt... The 2 of them started running. I can't even run behind them. What's wrong with me you ask? Well... I can't answer that question... Like as if there was some barrier protecting them. Eh... Back to killing OOs... Chapter 2 After that disaster, I washed the cuts Crayon received from the aftermath. Sigh... If only everyone could just be friends... How did they even became cruel? Ugh... Stupid unanswered questions... Crayon: Sigh... We lost more people... Pencil: It's okay Crayon... I'm sure this would be over soon... Crayon: Or not... Sigh... She's right... It would start again soon... It was lucky that Match and Plum were alive... Match: Oh, like, Eraser dear! She was finding her boyfriend, Eraser... Yup. Being a young 14 year old girl... She had a 17 year old guy as her boyfriend... Eraser: What is it babe-- Gosh... I can't believe I saw that... Without thinking, I yelled at them-- Pencil: Guys not to be rude but... GET A FUDGING ROOM!!!!!! Match: *smirks* Aww... Pence-Pence dear... You're, like, sooooo jealous of me! Plum: Jealous! Jealous! Gee, that's the only reason why I hate Match a bit... To tell you the truth, I AM jealous of them... I should have told that guy-- no... He saved me because he wants someone else to kill me!! Ugh... I'm so confused... ??: Hey tomboy! ... Leafy: Hey tomboy! Haha! Pencil is a tomboy... I've seen her more competitive than us girls when it comes to sports. She hates shopping! Pencil: Oh... Hey Leaf! Autumn: Pency! Crayonny! Crayon: Hi there Autumn! Pencil: So Leafy, how're you...? Why do you look sad? ... Leafy hesitated for a moment as I saw a tear trickling down her face. I gasped at the sight of it. Pencil: L-Leafy! I comforted her letting myself get stained by her tears. She would've wilted losing water. Luckily, it just rained but it sounded so... dramatic...? Leafy: Why... Why is the world so cruel?! Why... I felt the urged to cry with her. She just looked up the sky, letting herself get poured by the heavy rain. That's when there's something I had in mind. Pencil: Oh no! I forgot! We're going to church tomorrow! Leafy: Going to the house of the Sun? Yeah... I guess we need our help... Better explain... We OOs praise the Sun. She's the goddess and gives us strong spirit and resilience. That's the only thing reason why we still survive. Those sickening OCs praise the Moon. It's their god. I heard that the Moon gives them wealth and a happy life yet their spirit is weak. A few hours later... Our house was destroyed. We had to sleep under a pile of rubble. Crayon: Sis, I'm... I'm scared... What if they appear again? I kissed her forehead. And wrapped my arms around her. Pencil: Don't be... We're going to strengthen our spirits tomorrow. We're going to church. Crayon smiled and closed her sleepy eyes, drifting to a peaceful sleep. Breaths in and out was the sound I can hear from her. I glared at the moon. Pencil: We may be down but we are not out OCs Chapter 3 Category:Crossovers Category:BFDI Category:Clones